


Misfits

by bangtanunsolved, Chimithy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Divination, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Multi, OT7, Parseltongue, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanunsolved/pseuds/bangtanunsolved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimithy/pseuds/Chimithy
Summary: A train trundles by, sending billowing smoke into the frigid air as it heads towards its destination, a castle on a hill. Inside that train is a mass of curious students with peculiar powers, ones that earn them the title of wizard or witch. A group of young wizards sit together in a train car, unbeknownst to what their future holds. Love, loss, betrayal, and newfound friendship, their lives will intertwine with one another's more than they will ever know. As the express gets ever closer to Hogwarts, so does their destinies and what lies ahead.





	1. Prologue: Introduction

** Kim Namjoon **

**House:**Ravenclaw

**Year/Age:** Seventh Year/17 (Head Boy)

**Traits:**Bookworm, patient, usually calm, quick wit, known as the goody two shoes by professors, greedy for knowledge, very intelligent, and a bit awkward at times.

**Birth place:**London, England

**Blood:**Half Blood

**Pet:**Great Horned Owl named Koa

** Kim Seokjin **

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Year/Age:** Seventh Year/18 (Prefect)

**Traits:** Foodie (sneaks into kitchen at night), slightly narcissistic, sassy, quick to anger, will stick up for his friends, motherly, can be bratty, and really reckless.

**Birthplace: **Paris, France

**Pet: **White Rainbow Boa named Épiphanie

**Blood: **Half Blood

**Extra:** Quidditch Announcer , based off of characters from the original hp series which means he will be written with a French accent (to prevent confusion th= z like the = z and some h's will be removed so have = 'ave)

** Min Yoongi **

**House: **Slytherin

**Year/Age:** Seventh Year/18

**Traits: **Straightforward, yet at the same time super secretive, quiet and observant most of the time, just wants to sleep, little patience, and avoids conflict.

**Birthplace: **Hamburg, Germany

**Blood: **Pure Blood

**Pet: **Brachypelma hamorii Tarantula named Ky

**Extra: **Knows every nook and cranny of Hogwarts and current owner of the marauders map, based off of characters from the original hp series which means he will be written with a German accent (to prevent confusion th=z like th =ze, and w=v like when=vhen )

** Jung Hoseok **

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Year/Age:** Seventh Year/17

**Traits: **He's doing his best, not the brightest, phenomenal athlete, the sunshine of Hogwarts, everyone's friend, easily manipulated when he loses hope, and stubborn.

**Birthplace: **Seoul, South Korea

**Blood: **Pure Blood

**Pet: **Demiguise named Blu

**Extra: **Currently the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, Captain of the Hufflepuff team, and plays Beater.

** Park Jimin **

**House: **Slytherin

**Year/Age:** Sixth Year/16

**Traits: **He's kind of stuck up, classy/sophisticated, judgmental and prejudice against half bloods, muggle born wizards, as well as other houses, despises Hufflepuffs, only acts the way he does because he doesn't wanna be the black sheep of his family, likes to watch Quidditch, but sucks at it himself.

**Birthplace:** Seoul, South Korea

**Blood:** Pure Blood

**Pet: **None

**Extra: **Known around the school as a bully and to be promiscuous 

** Kim Taehyung **

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Year/Age:** Sixth Year/16

**Traits: **Super silly, easily excitable, secretly intelligent, master at doing dumb things, very good at taming animals; loves art, Herbology, and magical creatures.

**Birthplace: **Melbourne, Australia

**Blood: **Muggle Born

**Pet: **Cane Toad named Squeaky (maybe more pets hidden)

**Extra: **Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Seeker

** Jeon Jungkook **

**House: **Gryffindor

**Year/Age:** Fifth Year/16

**Traits: **Clumsy, wants to be a cowboy, loves all types of animals, strong willed, loves his friends and family more than anything else and would risk his life for them, he just wants everyone to get along, and a troublemaker.

**Birthplace: **Texas, USA

**Blood:** Half Blood

**Pet: **Silkie Chicken named Uncle Sam

**Extra: **He's usually always wearing his cowboy hat which gets scolded for wearing his hat indoors, gets in trouble for wearing his Timberland boots (w/ spurs on the heels) under his robes due to dress code, Gryffindor Quidditch Team Beater, and he's strangely tall and strong.


	2. Arrival

Smoke and steam drifted past the window as the boys sat quietly in their seats, the warmth of the train car juxtaposing the frigid frost that lay just beyond the window. Hoseok blinked tiredly, every muscle he could think of being wrought with soreness. It had been a full moon the night before, and he had not fared well by the time the sun had come up. Leaning his head against the window, he let the cold glass touch his forehead to ease his throbbing skull. The sound of the compartment doors sliding open had him raising his head to see his friend, Namjoon, enter. He looked a bit frazzled, tucking strands of his long, white hair back into his usually neat bun. Sitting beside Hoseok with an owl cage in his arms he greeted the Hufflepuff with a smile.

"Is our fearless Quidditch Team Captain ready for another season?" the other smirks, his eyebrows raised in amusement, "Don't think Ravenclaw will give you an easy time this year," he adds, leaning back in his seat. "I'll place a five galleon bet on that," he adds, reaching a finger in the cage to scratch the head of the great horned owl inside.

All the older man could manage was a tired smirk, "You'll be broke by the end of the season at that rate," he muses, returning his attention outside beyond the window. Leaning his head against the side of the train car, the next to walk in was Jin, a cheerful smile on his face.

" 'ere, sit beside me," he says, taking the Hufflepuff gently by the forearm as he stands him up, taking his previous spot by the window, while Hoseok sits beside him. Jin looks over at him, patting his shoulder in a gesture for the younger man to lay his head there instead, and with a resigned sigh, the other does, closing his eyes once more. Hoseok felt a gentle rub along his hand, opening his eyes slightly to see what was going on. "How'd you do zis?" Jin asked as he ran his thumb just under a cut, furrowing his brows.

"Probably falling," the younger sighs as he closes his eyes once more, feeling the elder examine the rest of the injuries on his hands.

"Again? Hobi, you really need to be more careful. One of zese days you're going to get seriously hurt," Jin huffed, his pout clear in his tone.

Hoseok lets out a short sigh, crossing his arms as he withdraws his hands from Jin's grasp, "It's fine, Madam Pomfrey can heal them anyway," he mutters, dozing off as the train continues to rumble onward. A sharp slam of the compartment door has all three looking up to see two familiar heads of honey blonde and jet black hair. Park Jimin and his friend, Min Yoongi were standing proudly in the entryway. A sour expression crosses the drowsy man's face, opting to ignore them as he lays his head back down on the older boy's shoulder.

"Well isn't it my _favorite_ gang of nobodies, halfers, and. . . one _disgrace_," he sneers, his piercing eyes of different colors scanning the room. "Where's the rest of your little motley crew, scarface?" The Slytherin taunts, glancing back at Yoongi as he gestures forward with the side of his head. Sitting down in the seat across from the three, Jimin wearing a triumphant smirk, Yoongi focusing on the tarantula in his hands.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Park," Hoseok mutters, adjusting himself in his seat to get more comfortable. Jin gives the two Slytherins a sharp glare, pulling Hoseok closer, Namjoon furrowing his brow as he watches the two new arrivals.

"Awwww, is the wittle baby sweepy? Want your mommy and daddy to tuck you in?" he says, gesturing to the Ravenclaw and the older Hufflepuff, who are not amused in the slightest.

"Go be an annoying mosquito somewhere else, Park. Not all of us take pleasure in being a nuisance," Jin frowns, straightening his back in his seat as both of their challenging glares meet.

"If you had eyes and a brain that actually functioned, you'd know that all the other cars are full, you stupid Mudblood" he scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Jin launches out of his seat, Hoseok falling down onto the cushions at the sudden movement, but Namjoon is already up, a hand on the older man's arm. "It's not worth it... It's bloody pointless to argue with a person who is 25% looks and 75% hot air," he says, giving the youngest of the Slytherin's a disappointed glance before he sits back down, along with Jin.

The compartment goes silent once more. Jimin sinks his back in the cushiony seat with an aloof glance out the window, masking the sting of the other man's words. He gently placed his hand on the knee of his fellow Slytherin to which he received a subtle side-eye peek.

As things began to settle, a strange, muffled, noise caused Hoseok's eyes to open one more time. Lifting his head off of Jin's shoulder, he narrowed his eyes, looking past the steam and smoke to see something strangely shaped flying beside the express... A car?

Placing the owl cage back in his lap, from where he had set it down on the floor earlier, Namjoon gives another look around the compartment, an eyebrow slowly raising in confusion. "Where is Tae and Kook?" he asks the two beside him. Jin looks over at him before shrugging, his attention suddenly on Hoseok, following his gaze. Noticing the others' strange behavior, Namjoon looks out the window as well, immediately spotting the flying car, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

\-----

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other struggling to reach his wand on the floor of the car, Taehyung was frantically trying to retrieve Jungkook. He had somehow managed to fall out of the car and was now dangling from the edge of the door, causing the car to tip to one side.

"Taehyung, hurry! My hat's about ta fly off and Uncle Sam is causin' quite the ruckus up there!" The boy gripped tightly onto his cowboy hat which had almost been swept away by the speeding wind.

With shaky hands, the Hufflepuff finally reaches his wand and points it at the Gryffindor whose eyes widen. "Accio Jungkook!" the taller of the two suddenly being pulled up by an invisible force, hurtling him back into the car before its door slams shut. The loud sound of the door shutting causes Jungkook's Silkie Chicken, Uncle Sam, into a loud clucking fit. "Crikey..." Taehyung mutters, keeping his eyes on the expanse in front of them, running his fingers through his windswept mullet.

"Next time this dang thang happens, I reckon we don't even show up," the younger of the two mutters, slumping down into his seat.

"I wouldn't hold it against ya, mate," Taehyung sighs, the car continuing to putter on until they reach Hogwarts.

\-----

The two sneak in during the middle of the sorting ceremony, each hurrying off to their respective houses, but not without notice from Dumbledore as the sorting hat begins to finish assigning the last of the students to their houses. After dinner, Taehyung was explaining to the rest of the group why exactly he was using his father's car, and why Jungkook was hanging out of it. The Southerner was eagerly nodding along when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, glancing back, he was startled to see Dumbledore standing there with a calm smile.

"May I speak to you and Mr. Kim?" he said, pausing for a moment as he quickly realized the mistake he made in not clarifying which "Mr. Kim" he had been referring to as three of the boys had looked over to him, "Mr. Kim Taehyung," The headmaster adds, receiving a nervous nod from the Gryffindor.

"Tae..." Jungkook gently tugged on the Hufflepuff's sleeve, before pulling him aside. They both followed the headmaster into an empty corridor, away from any prying ears that might be listening.

"It has come to my attention that you both had taken an enchanted car to Hogwarts," he begins, looking between the two, his hands clasped together behind his back. "While very amusing, your car was seen by four muggles. They have been obliviated, but the fact of the matter is that it endangered the confidentiality of wizardkind," he says, raising his brows as the two tense up, "From now on, I'd appreciate if you two settled for taking the Hogwarts express," he says as he begins to walk away.

"Sir, yes, sir," they both hastily say in unison, glancing at each other before hurrying off to their dorms, not eager to miss the password.

\-----

The next day, in the first charms class of the year, Hoseok examined his wand... or rather what was left of it. It had been broken ever since the night before he boarded the train to Hogwarts, and it didn't look like it was going to be fixed anytime soon. "How'd you manage that?" Jin exclaimed, staring at the younger man's snapped wand. "How do you think?" Hoseok replied making the older shake his head in disappointment, "_Bon sang_.. Sometimes I zink you're worse zan Namjoon. Jus'.. tape it up before ze professor gets 'ere".

With a roll of his eyes the younger Hufflepuff hops up and walks over to the professor's desk, snatching up the tape. After mending the broken wand, he starts to rejoin Jin at their shared desk when the classroom door slams open, making him stop in his tracks. He glares down the Slytherin that proudly struts into the classroom with his lackey, Min Yoongi.

Jimin smirks, "Oh! Good morning, scarface!" As he walks by, the Slytherin notices the taped up wand Hoseok is holding. "My, what is _that_ pathetic looking thing? Aww, did the baby break his wand again? Mommy-," Jimin glanced to Jin who had been staring lasers into him the entire time, "I think you need to buy the rugrat a childproof wand so he can't snap it in half this time." He glances to the rest of the Slytherins in the back of the classroom who are snickering and edging him to go on, Hoseok standing there, scowling, his gaze upon Jimin unbreaking. "I'm surprised you managed to even do that with those.. Arms of yours. Someone piss you off that badly?" He grins widely as he finishes up and begins to walk to the back of the classroom.

"You think you can just stand here and speak that way without any consequences or retaliation?"

Stopping in his tracks, Jimin turns around on his heels to look back at the Hufflepuff, Yoongi continuing to the back of the class, not wanting to get involved. "Huh? Did you say something? I'm sorry, I'm not used to you actually speaking up.. Wow, I'm _sooo_ proud you're finally growing a pair."

Unamused, Hoseok points his taped up wand at the other, "I'm warning you, Park."

Jimin dramatically gasped and spoke in a whiny voice, "_Oh nooo_! Please don't hurt me, scarface. I don't wanna end up looking like_ you_!" He sneered.

"I fucking warned you. Eat slugs, you whore" Just as the spell leaves the Hufflepuff's lips a light shines out from under the taped portion of the wand and blasts the boy backwards slamming him into the wall.

Jin quickly stands as his friend suddenly went flying across the classroom. "_Oh mon dieu_!" he cried, running over to the younger Hufflepuff, ignoring all the laughter from the other students. He worriedly examines Hoseok for any injuries but only sees how strangely pale the younger had become "Hobi, are you alright?" Instead of getting an answer, Hoseok shoves Jin out of his way as he scrambles into a standing position, already sprinting out of the classroom and pushing Flitwick and Jungkook out of his way as they enter.

Hoseok throws open the bathroom door, not paying attention to which particular bathroom he's in, his arms wrapped around his stomach as a slug spills out of his mouth. On shaky legs, he stumbles over to a small trash can in the back corner of the bathroom. His legs quickly give out and he's suddenly on the floor hurling up slugs into a dirty trash can.

Hurrying through the halls, trying to be as sneaky as possible as they passed classrooms that are already in full session, Jin and Jungkook ran to the nearest restroom which was located on the floor below. Staring at the door with a rising sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, Jin looked to Jungkook. The sound of Hoseok vomiting was clear from the outside of the door. "We can't go in zere, Kook--"

"What!? Why not? Hobi is in there!" Jungkook reaches for the door handle but his wrist is suddenly grabbed by the other.

"It's a girl's bazroom! As a prefect, I cannot enter zis facility and I can't let you either!"

Jungkook stared down at the Hufflepuff in silence before a small grin appeared on his face, "You jus' don't wanna go in 'cause it's Moanin' Myrtle's bathroom-"

"_Ta gueule_! It's jus'.. uhg, she's so-" Before Jin could finish his thought a pair of footsteps could be heard in the distance, coming towards them from the direction they'd just came. Jin lowered his voice, "Oh shit-- hide!" Jin hurried behind a large statue and left the towering boy to fend for himself. Without any other options in sight, Jungkook sped into the restroom. The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes and silently huffed as he thought they were all going to be screwed if a teacher or Filch caught them out of class and sneaking into the girls' bathroom.

As the footsteps neared the restroom and stopped directly in front of it, only a few feet away from the hidden Hufflepuff, Jin held his breath as he peeked around to try to see who it was. His eyes widened with shock once he saw the blonde locks of none other than Park Jimin. He stared and waited for other Slytherins to arrive or for him to go in and torment Hoseok more, but he didn't. He only stood and stared at the door, his hand reaching out for the handle but quickly retreating once he'd touched it as if it were something hot. Just as he'd came, the Slytherin left, quietly down the hallway back towards the Charms classroom.

"What ze hell was zat..?" Jin muttered as he came from behind the statue and stared down the hall. He shook his head and entered the bathroom, the sound of Hoseok vomiting assaulting his ears. "Hoseok! Are you o--" His words trailed off as he saw the other Hufflepuff spit up a slug and gagged a bit in disgust.

Jungkook was looking frantically between the Hufflepuffs, "Jin! What do we do? What hex did he even do? I ain't never seen nuthin' like this.."

"Um.." Jin stood and stared at the slug filled waste basket, "I'm not really sure. Zat's definitely a Namjoon question. Uh.." He trailed off again.

"Dang it, Jin!"

"Okay, sorry! Let's jus' get him to ze infirmary already. Hoseok, can you stand?"

Hoseok only groaned in response to the older Hufflepuff, puking up another slug into the wastebasket. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jin makes a gesture to Jungkook, signaling him to pick the other up to which the taller boy nods and grabs Hoseok's under arm, heaving him up and dragging him out of the restroom towards the infirmary. The hallway from the girls' bathroom to the infirmary became littered with slugs, giving all the students and teachers who came across them when the period ended a disgusted fright. The entire ordeal left Hoseok in the infirmary for 24hrs with 5 points docked from the Hufflepuff house, leaving them in the negatives which Hoseok was more than guilty about.

\-----

"Are ya kiddin' me?!" Taehyung looked bewildered as Jin finished detailing the events of their Charms class that day. "That Park Jimin has to pay. I'm serious! He's caused Hobi nothing but misery since we arrived."

"There was also that stuff when we were on the train-" Namjoon muttered to himself.

"Wait a minute, what stuff? Actually.. don't even tell me. I've heard enough. We're gonna get back at that, slag. Today. We need to teach 'em a lesson!" Taehyung leaned into the small circle and lowered his voice so nobody around them would be able to hear what he was saying. "Look, I've got an idea but I definitely will need some help from our witty, goody-goody, prefect Namjoon here," he smirked at the older boy, waiting for the inevitable outburst.

"Look, I shouldn't be directly involved in _whatever_ it is you're planning and I--" he paused for a moment, "I am _not_ a 'goody-goody'! I just follow the rules because it's my job to enforce them!"

Jin and Jungkook snickered, Taehyung grinning widely. "Alright then. Prove it. Help me figure out how to change.. um.. let's say a delicious sanger into, again we'll say, a gross 'n' slimy pile of worms for our buddy, Park Jimin, to enjoy at dinner tonight. How about it?"

Namjoon's brow furrowed. "I'm.. I'm not too sure."

"Jus' think about what he's already done to Hoseok 'n' how he's in the infirmary suffering right now! Are you just gonna stand for it?" The Hufflepuff edged him on, looking at him with eyes of determination.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help you, but if we get caught or into any trouble at all, I was simply trying to tutor you with a spell you learned in Transfiguration.. Also, just in case, if anyone asks Jin wasn't involved either. As a Prefect and Head Boy, we really shouldn't be conspiring like this."

Expressions lightening, they all instantly agreed to Namjoon's terms, Taehyung instantly hopping up. "Alright then! We need to go to the library to study now."


	3. Revenge

The next day, as he walked down the hallway towards the dining hall with his friends, Hoseok shoved at least six mints into his mouth. "Guh! This taste just won't leave my mouth.. Guys, if you're ever given the option, do not consume or regurgitate slugs. I swear I spat up about 100 while sitting in that infirmary!"

Jin gave him a disgusted side glance, "Zanks, I'll.. keep zat in mind. Now, we need to split up from 'ere. Namjoon, Jungkook, and Taehyung need to all walk in ze dining hall by zemselves so we don't call too much attention to ourselves. I'll walk in with Hobi so it's not too obvious zat we've all split up for some reason. We'll wait 'ere for a moment while you three go ahead." With silent nods the three casually strolled off, leaving Hoseok and Jin standing by themselves.

"Uh, I probably should have asked this earlier but what's going on? Everyone has been super secretive today so I-"

"Not to worry, mon amour! All will be revealed shortly." As they waited, more and more students filed into the dining hall. Once the last few made their way in Jin spoke again, "Alright, let's head in now." The two entered the large, open doors and made their way to the Hufflepuff table, sitting a few people down from Taehyung who gave them a smirk as they did.

As food began to be served and students started piling food onto their plates, Taehyung pulled his wand out from his robe and locked his eyes onto his target, Jimin. He sat and waited for the right timing.

Jin and Hoseok watched with anticipation. "What is he doing..?" The younger of the two questioned, receiving a hush from the other.

"Shush! Just watch. You're not going to want to miss zis." Jin was trying desperately not to smile as he spoke.

The moment Jimin had began to lift a spoonful of whatever it was he had been eating to his mouth, Taehyung pointed his wand in the Slytherin's direction and whispered the spell, sending a quick spark hurtling towards the boy. Taehyung's giddy smile quickly melted away as the spell hit the plate of the wrong person, the person who had been sitting beside Jimin, Min Yoongi. Instead of a plateful of worms, he'd gotten something much worse.

"Oh, bugger me.." The Hufflepuff muttered to himself. With wide eyes, he quickly shoved his wand back into his robe.

A scream from across the dining hall caused everyone to turn and look to see what was going on. At the Slytherin table, many of the students near Yoongi had either fallen back, out of their seats, or were jumping out of them as a large snake had replaced his plate and was now looking directly at him.

Yoongi's breath was caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the creature that suddenly replaced his meal. Slowly he shifted in his seat attempting to get up without alerting the large python in front of him, but the snake seemed to be watching him like a hawk ready to strike. The students panicking around him didn't make the situation any better, in fact it only seemed to agitate the creature more. The Slytherin manages to get one leg out from under the table before the python is hissing at him as a warning. He turns his head as Snape and several other professors come running over wands at the ready. This movement doesn't bode well for Yoongi as the snake takes the opportunity to strike, sinking its poisonous fangs into the Slytherin boy's shoulder causing a burning sensation around the area.

Taehyung sinks in his seat as the dining hall is filled with Slytherin students' screams and more importantly Yoongi's screams of pain. He felt extremely guilty now as professors quickly rushed the injured Slytherin out of the dining hall to the infirmary and Mcgonagall changed the snake back to the original dish Yoongi was about to eat.

"What did you do!? 'Not gonna want to miss this' my ass! You guys could have _killed_ him" Hoseok exclaimed, making the two other Hufflepuff's flinch and attempt to shush him, but he continued. "Yoongi did nothing wrong! _Sure_, he's Park's friend, but he didn't even laugh like Park did. Even if he did laugh, I wouldn't want you to send something deadly like that snake on him-!" Jin claps his hand over the angry Hufflepuff's mouth, shushing him more furiously. "It was an accident-- It was meant to be worms for Jimin, not a snake for Yoongi!" He hissed "Now shut up before one of ze professors hear you."

"Too late..." Taehyung sighed, looking behind him as Dumbledor, McGonagall, and Sprout all stood there, varying expressions of disappointment on their faces.

"I think you three boys should come with us," Professor Sprout spoke in a surprisingly stern voice, making all three boys abruptly stand. As they do, Taehyung notices Snape joining the three Professors with Jimin and Jungkook at his sides which puzzled him since the Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't exactly involved in the prank. He gave the taller boy a confused look to which he only received a nervous shrug.

\-----

"Two weeks of detention with people who are near murderers.. God, this is going to be unbearable." Jimin muttered to himself at the back of the group as they walked through the Entrance Hall from the Staff Room.

"Bugger off, Jimin!" Taehyung's face was scrunched up into an angry pout. "It's not like any of us are excited to be with ya either."

Jin peeked back at the Slytherin from over his shoulder, surprised to see a different expression than what he'd expected. It wasn't annoyed or angry. It was soft and closer to happiness. Jin's brow furrowed in confusion and was convinced his eyes were playing a trick on him, but once he'd been caught looking, Jimin's expression instantly turned sour.

When they'd reached the hall that lead down to the dungeons, Jimin quickly turned and began speeding down the passage, "Well, whatever! See you in detention, twats."

Although the others were left oblivious to the Slytherin's true emotions, Jin was left puzzled as he tried to put the pieces together in his head. He pondered and became lost in thought and was only snapped out of it when Jungkook waved goodbye as they had reached the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Ah, dors bien" Jin blew the younger boy a goodnight kiss.

As the three began to make their back downstairs toward the Hufflepuff common room, Hoseok broke the silence, "I can't believe what you two did to Yoongi.. He could actually _die_ from your _stupid prank_! And you got me roped into this bullshit too. I can't believe I'm being punished for something I knew nothing about.."

"C'mon, Hobi! We told ya it wasn't supposed ta be like that already. We didn't want ta _kill_ him.. Tha prank wasn't even supposed ta be on him. Don't ya think we feel bad?" Taehyung let out a frustrated sigh.

"Exactly! I don't zink Yoongi has ever even said anyzing rude to us before." Jin frowned and looked to Hoseok, "We're so sorry, Hobi. We didn't mean for any of zis to happen."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Yoongi!" Hoseok snapped huffing and walking ahead of the group to get to the Hufflepuff dorms.

\-----

Hoseok let out a deep sigh as he flipped through a magazine, the room filled with a tense silence. Taehyung nervously glanced at the older boy while laying on his stomach, kicking his feet. "So..." he started, "I had this wild dream last night, ya wanna hear, mate?"

Hoseok looked up from the magazine with a bored gaze, "No, but you're going to tell me anyways so go ahead" he grumbled, noticing how the younger boy quickly lit up at his words despite them being sort of an insult.

"So! Like I had this dream, right? 'n' I was at Hogwarts 'n' I was chasing this rabid wolf thing 'n' it was massive like a kangaroo. It was kinda scary, but cool at tha same time, cause I think I was chasing a werewolf" Taehyung rambled like some sort of mad man.

Hoseok's grip on his magazine tightened causing the paper to crinkle loudly "oh yeah? That'd never happen, Hogwarts doesn't allow werewolves so you'll have to live out your fantasy somewhere else"

"But, it was so realistic.." the younger Hufflepuff whined "I.. wish it would happen-" he pouted under his breath.

"No you don't!" Hoseok snapped his head in the direction of the other, "That's incredibly dangerous! Imagine how much people could get hurt if a werewolf were to run rampant around Hogwarts.. You shouldn't wish for something like that."

"Hoseok's right," a voice said from the entrance of the room. Both boys turned their heads to see Jin standing there drying his hair with a towel. The eldest Hufflepuff looked between the two younger boys, noticing what _type_ of magazine Hoseok was reading. "Mon dieu.. You have no shame!" he scoffed, scrunching up his face into a look of disgust to which he received an eye roll. "You better 'ide zat so ze professors don't see it" He warned. "Besides you two should be in bed anyways, we 'ave an extremely long day ahead of us dealing with your friendly neighborhood Park Jimin" The two younger Hufflepuff's groan at Jin's words, annoyed that the eldest had to remind them of the hell to come.

\-----

"Fuck, a week of this bloody bullshit and this cunt and I'm already done." Taehyung groaned to which he was quickly warned by Flitwick to watch his profanity. "Sorry, Sir.." he grumbled, slouching deep in his seat, sulking.

Jungkook patted his shoulder, "It's okay there feller.. You can handle another week. Be happy you're sittin' with me, and ya ain't like Hobi over there-" he said as he jabbed a finger in the direction of Hoseok who was angrily sat beside Jimin, his arms crossed against his chest, an upset pout plastered to his face.

Out the corner of his eye Hoseok saw Jimin turn and open his mouth to speak, but he promptly stopped him by placing his hand in his face. "Say one more word to me, Park, and my fist is going in your mouth. I don't need magic to beat your ass."

Jimin stared at the older boy in shocked disbelief, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "Professor Flitwick-!"

"Shh! Boys, no talking please." he responded without looking up from his book.

Jimin looked from Professor Flitwick to Hoseok. He shook his head and stared out the window at the dark courtyard below. "You know you would be cuter, scarface, if you didn't look so constipated all the time.."

"It's only around you, Park."

"Mm, maybe that's why I think you're horrendous then."

Hoseok stopped and looked at Jimin, "So if I don't scowl around you all the time, then you'd want to suck my dick?"

"Wh-what? No! What the bloody hell are you even saying right now?!" Jimin stammered, shocked by the sudden change in attitude of the Hufflepuff.

"It's alright, you don't have to lie. I already knew you were a whore anyway. It's common knowledge around the school that if you wanna have a good time 'Park Jimin will spread his legs wide open for your enjoyment.'" Hoseok clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, turning away but smirking proudly as he knew he'd gotten under Jimin's skin.

"Oooh!" Jin could be heard from across the classroom, edging Hoseok on.

Jimin spun around to face the older boy, "Shut it, mudblood!" he hissed, causing the other raise his hands and grin. Jimin was about to angrily turn back around to the front of the class, but before he even had the chance, he saw Jin's face morph into something he knew very well. It was as if the Slytherin was staring into a mirror as he gazed directly into his own eyes, but they weren't. "Wh- What the hell?" He blinked and quickly rubbed his eyes, expecting the image of his own face to be gone as if he'd been dreaming the entire thing up, but he hadn't. His own face had in fact replaced Jin's.

"Shut it, mudblood!" Jin mocked.

"Mr. Park, enough of this foul language. Unless you want to have another week of detention with me, I suggest you remain silent." Flitwick finally snapped, slamming his book closed, looking sternly at the boy. Jin quickly cleared his throat, his face back to normal as he looked to the side a small, pleased smile on his face.

"Well I'll be damned. That Park Jimin is really too big for his britches." Jungkook softly spoke to Taehyung, glancing back at the Slytherin.

Looking the Gryffindor boy up and down, Taehyung bit his lip, "I'm getting a little bit too big for mine here too, mate."

Jungkook spun around, looking at the Hufflepuff with a bright, innocent smile, "What was that, buddy?" he looked on as Taehyung's flirty expression was quickly replaced with a look of despair.

"Ah, nothing.." the older boy lowered his head, clutching his chest, "Just another half mongrel-" he whispered to himself, his voice cracking as he tried to fight off fake tears.


	4. Full Moon

"I can't believe zey changed us from Flitwick to Snape, zat is ze most unbearable zing I've ever 'ad to sit through in my entire life" Jin groaned leading the group of Hufflepuffs back to their commons.

"Even worse than dealing with Jimin? That fuckin' dog-" Taehyung chimed in with a laugh.

" Yes, even worse zan Jimin!" The two Hufflepuffs erupt in laughter, completely oblivious to the third who was straggling behind silently. Hoseok struggled to keep up with the others as he began to feel slightly lightheaded and sick to his stomach, almost tripping over himself a few times. He knew what the night's condition was like, the full moon already high shining brightly through the windows. Without the wolfsbane from Namjoon, he was feeling its effects full force, he needed to get out of here and fast. Jin looked back once he noticed Hoseok's eerie silence, seeing the younger Hufflepuff had stopped not far behind them with his head hung low, silver hair shielding his face and his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hobi, mon amour.. Are you okay?" Jin stopped, slowly approaching the shorter boy. Taehyung stopped as well following behind the eldest, staring nervously at Hoseok.

"Hobi--"

Jin reached out causing the smaller Hufflepuff to jerk away quickly muttering, "Don't touch me."

Without any warning, Hoseok turns and runs away, leaving the two utterly shocked, only able to stare in the direction he left in for a moment. Both call out his name before quickly following after him down the corridor which eventually lead to the courtyard.

The two suddenly stopped in their tracks as they saw Hoseok in the middle of the grassy field, hunched over and heaving.

"Hoseok?" Taehyung timidly called out. They stood still for a moment before slowly taking a few steps forward. Again, he called out, "Are ya alright, mate? Should we go get a professor?" He glanced to Jin who had his eyes glued on Hoseok. A sudden scream caught his attention, causing him to snap his head back in the direction of the older boy.

Even from the distance they were at, it was clear Hoseok's fingernails had quickly began to grow into long claws. He seemed to grow in size, his uniform ripping in various areas as he gained muscle mass and became taller, his legs snapping and stretching to create a hock.

"What ze fuck?!" Jin backed away in horror, pulling Taehyung back behind himself, shielding him. "What is going on?"

Before their eyes, Hoseok began to form entirely. His facial structure completely morphing into that of a long muzzle, his hair becoming thicker and shaggier. He falls to the ground completely and for a moment his screams of pain die down into small whimpers.

Taehyung takes in a slow breath and gains his bearings before cautiously approaching Hoseok, his hands slightly raised, palms open. "Hey, buuuuddy, it's gonna be okay. Say, mate, can you look at me right quick?" Hoseok's head snaps towards the younger Hufflepuff's direction, his dilated pupils shrinking into piercing slits as he locks onto his new prey. He suddenly stands up straight, much larger than Taehyung, towering over the boy as he begins to growl. "Oh shit-"

"Taehyung, slowly back away.. Be as slow as you can-"

The snap of a twig had the beast turning its head as a pair of students had already began to run away in fear. Their fast movements drawing his attention away from the Hufflepuffs, suddenly fueling his primal instincts to hunt. In an instant, the beast was on all fours chasing after the two students.

"After _it_!" Jin shouted as he sprinted after 'Hoseok', Taehyung not far behind him.

\-----

The two snuck out of the secret passage, looking around to make sure nobody was around as they did.

"Ze coast is clear." Yoongi spoke quietly. Although nobody was in sight, he didn't wanna take the chance of being heard.

"Oh thank god! Hurry and move out of the way, it smells like arse!" Yoongi stepped out of the way, letting Jimin by. He dramatically took in a breath of the cold night air. "That's much more like it.." The two began to stroll, following the long, winding wall. For a moment, they were silent until Jimin spoke again, "Yoongi, is your shoulder okay..?"

The question seemed to catch the other off guard as his eyes widened a bit, looking to the younger boy. "Oh.. uh.. Ja, it's alright."

"That's good.. I was worried."

They fell into a comfortable silence and continued to walk. The peaceful night ambience was shattered by distant shrieks of agony. The two stopped and exchanged tense glances before they pulled out their wands and snuck to the edge of the wall. Peeking around the corner, they instantly spotted something that seemed to have crawled out of a horror movie: a werewolf.

"Mein gott.. It's a werewolf-"

"Yes, I can see that!" Jimin whispered. "But what the hell is it doing here? Y- You don't think it's a student, do you?"

Yoongi squinted slightly, "No, zat's stupid. Verevolves aren't allowed at Hogvarts." He shook his head in disappointment, "It probably just came from the Forbidden Forest."

"Ugh.. whatever, let's just get out of here." The pair slowly turned to walk away, thinking they had been home free when the snap of a twig came from beneath their feet.

"Scheisse.."

Without any hesitation the two bolted off towards the secret passage, the sound of loud, heavy paws not too far behind them. Stumbling over his own feet, Yoongi trips, falling to the ground. Rolling over, Yoongi freezes as he's face to face with the beast, his green eyes blown wide like a frightened cat.

Realizing his friend had fallen, Jimin stops and turns around to see the beast hovering over Yoongi. He points his wand directly at the werewolf and frantically screams the first spell that comes to mind, "Stupefy!"

As the beast is blown backwards, the younger Slytherin quickly helps his friend up and leads him back to the secret passage, slamming the door behind them.

Jin and Taehyung finally caught up to Hoseok to find him back in his original, human form, crumpled up in the grass below a slightly caved in piece of wall. The eldest Hufflepuff quickly runs over to the unconscious boy, noticing that his back and head were bleeding. He turns to Taehyung who's still in his full uniform, "Remove your robe."

"What--? Why?"

Jin gives the younger a disappointed gaze, "I zink you'd appreciate if someone kept your modesty if you were naked and unconscious too, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah.." Taehyung sighed, removing his robe and tossing it to the eldest who quickly wrapped it around Hoseok before picking him up.

\-----

Hoseok sat on his bed, nursing a cup of water as he stared blankly at the curtains Taehyung had shut a few minutes prior. The room was filled with a tense silence, all three Hufflepuffs not daring to speak. Taehyung leaned against the wall beside Hoseok's bed while Jin sat behind him, treating the cuts on his back with a damp cloth.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the eldest finally asked, breaking the tense silence. It was a rather stupid question, he already knew the answer to it, but it was something to break the suffocating atmosphere.

"Why do you think?" Hoseok replied bitterly, he sat the water aside and pulled Taehyung's robe back over his shoulders.

"Well... How did this happen? Were you cursed over ze summer?"

"No.. I've always been like this, ever since I was a kid. I've just been good at hiding it until now."

"Zen.. ''how?" Jin watched as Hoseok turned around to face the both of them. He looked sad and a little nervous, as if he didn't trust that the two would keep his secret.

"I don't remember when it happened, but my parents said death eaters cursed me because I was a pureblood that hung around muggles and 'mudbloods'," Hoseok's head hung in shame, Jin feeling a pang in his heart from the sight. He knew such a sweet, kind hearted boy like him didn't deserve such a fate. He gently rubbed the boy's shoulder, comforting him in silence until it was broken by Taehyung who finally spoke

"Fuck 'em, ya don't deserve none of that, mate. If I find out who did that ta ya, I'll show 'em what for." He grinned, patting his bicep proudly.

Jin chuckled, shaking his head before turning his attention back to Hoseok, "We will not tell a soul about zis, mon amour. We all 'have secrets-" Jin's cheerful face morphed to look identical to Taehyung "-zat we'd like to keep." He winked, his face changing back to its original form. "Are we ze only ones zat know?" he questioned.

"No, Namjoon knows. He's been trying to cure it." Hoseok replied with a slight shrug to which the eldest nods.

"Well.. You should rest. You're going to need it."

\-----

The Slytherins only stopped when they'd made it down into the dungeons. Panting and heaving, they leaned against the cold, stone wall as they tried to catch their breath.

Jimin ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked to Yoongi whose eyes were still blown wide. "Bloody hell, that was way too close-" The older boy could only manage to nod, still breathing heavily and unable to speak yet.

The two stood in complete silence for a bit, neither knowing what to do as the adrenaline still rushed throughout their entire bodies. Yoongi tightly closed his eyes and muttered something to himself before he decided to speak aloud, "Ve need to go see Professor Snape right now."

"What?! Are you insane? At this hour? What are you thinking?" Jimin moved from his spot against the wall to be directly in front of the other. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he continued, "What the bloody hell do you wanna tell him? We snuck out? Because that's exactly what you're going to be telling him, yknow!"

The older boy blinked, staring at Jimin as if he were an idiot. "Does zat really matter right now, Jimin? You saw zat.. zat _zing_ out zere! I could've been _killed_. It's better if we just saved everyone ze trouble of having to plan and attend a funeral in ze future by just saying something now." Yoongi shrugged the younger boy's hands off his shoulders and started down the hall towards Snape's room. "Let's go."

The walk to Snape's room was a short walk, but it felt like a million years to the boys as they knew good and well they would definitely suffer the consequences for sneaking out. This wasn't going to be their first time being "caught" after all.

"Knock on it--"

"No, you do it. It was _your_ idea to do this!"

"Jimin, please just knock o-"

Before the boy could even get the rest of his sentence out of his mouth, the door they stood before swung open, revealing a very exhausted and annoyed looking Snape. "What are you doing here at this hour? Hurry up and speak."

Both shocked, they stood and stared for just a second before Jimin blurted out, "We were outside, walking around, when we heard this scream so we went over to check out what happened then he saw this _huge_ monster and turns out it was a _werewolf_ so Yoongi and I started to sneak away but we stepped on some twigs or dry grass _or something_ and gave ourselves away and then the thing started chasing us and Yoongi almost got killed but I'm awesome and saved him with a spell and now we're here." He finished off his long ramble with an innocent smile, trying to play it cool. Yoongi cracked an awkward half smile as the Professor said nothing, only staring.

"Uh.. Ja, what he said--"

There was more silence before Snape finally said anything, "And where was this werewolf?"

"Outside.. In the courtyard-"

"Mm, and how did you two manage to get out there at this time of night?"

"Ugh! That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that there's a bloodthirsty monster on this school's premises!.. And it almost killed my friend! Now are you going to do something about it or just interrogate us about how we got outside?" Jimin was fuming, feeling as he wasn't being taken seriously. When he'd received more silence in response he was sure he was about to get a month worth of detention.

After a tired sigh, Snape spoke, "Okay. Fine, I get it. Please just return to your dorm. It'll be taken care of.. _in the morning_. Until then, goodnight!" Slamming the door in their faces, he'd left them alone in the dark dungeon hall. 


	5. Goody-Goody

“Y’all! Did ya hear about that werewolf attack las’ night?”

The group became instantly silent with all eyes on Jungkook. The three Hufflepuffs exchanging shocked glances as Namjoon looks directly at Hoseok, a bewildered expression on his face. “A  _ werewolf _ attack?”

Jin loudly cleared his throat, “Oh my! A werewolf you say? Where did you ‘ear zat from?”

Jungkook grinned innocently as he spoke, “Well ya see, earlier I was chasin’ Uncle Sam ‘round the common room ‘nd I ended up overhearin’ a conversation some of my buddies were havin’. They were talkin’ ‘bout it. As I was walkin’ through the halls just now too, everyone was talkin’ ‘bout it!”

“Do you know ze source?”

“Mmmnope!”

“Hmm..” Jin looked around the Entrance Hall. Spotting a large group of Hufflepuff underclassmen who seemed to be really excited about whatever they were talking about, he walked over. The moment he got within ear range, it was clear. They were, as Jungkook said, talking about a werewolf.

“Yeah! Isn’t that’s so scary?” A boy with brown hair asked.

A boy with grey eyes replied, “Dude, how do you know he’s telling the truth though? That guy has a bad rep for being a wh-”

Jin cleared his throat, “Bonjour, little underclassmen! What is it zat you are talking about?”

“Hi, Jin! We’re talking about the werewolf. Did you hear about it?” The short boy grinned.

Jin smiled back and nodded, “Why of course I did! I have a question for you all zough.”

“What is it?” 

“Who was it zat told you about ze werewolf?”

All the boys looked between each other, expressions varying and silent before the boy with grey eyes spoke, “It was that whore Slytherin boy, Jimin!”

For a moment, the older Hufflepuff stared at him, not believing what he’d heard but the moment the information had sunk in, his expression turned sour. “Ah, I see. Zanks for ze information!” He quickly turned on his heels and rejoined his group of friends who had all been looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” Namjoon asked.

“Park Jimin.” Jin’s voice was monotone. If was as if he’d become so angry he  _ wasn’t angry _ anymore.

“What?”

“It was Park Jimin!”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and let out an irritated huff, “That fuckin’ dog! Of course it woulda been him. Honestly, who else would it be?” He began to mutter a series of profanities to himself.

Sighing to himself, Namjoon took Hoseok by his hand and lead him a little bit a ways from the group and out of earshot of anyone around. “Hobi, I-” 

The older boy held his hand up, telling him to not speak. “Before you say anything, it’s not your fault and I don’t blame you.”

“But I forgot about the full moon last night! I could’ve gotten wolfsbane for you and it wouldn’t have been as bad as it was. Bloody hell, now everyone is talking about it! If I just had my mind in the right place..” Hanging his head, he trailed off, leaving the other looking confused as he wondered just where the younger boy’s mind had been in the first place.

“It’s not your fault. It’s that Park Jimin!”

Namjoon’s head snapped back up, eyes wide as he looked at Hoseok, “Park?”

Slightly perplexed, the Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow, “Yes..  _ Park _ . Weren’t you just listening to Jin? It was Park that told everyone about the attack in the first place!” He paused, squinting at the other, “Are you  _ okay _ ?”

Shaking his head like he’d been snapping himself out of it, Namjoon replied, “Yes. Sorry. I didn’t really get much sleep last night. But look, Hobi-” Before he could say anymore, the first class bell rang out in the distance.

“Alrighty! Let’s head on down to class now, y’all!” Jungkook called out to the two, waving them back over as if they had been herding dogs.

Hoseok gestured towards their group of friends with his head, “Well, you heard him. Let’s get moving. We can’t have our Head Boy being late to class now.”

\-----

Namjoon sat boredly in class, his chin in the palm of his hand as he mindlessly stared out the window. Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had somehow turned out much worse, and far more boring than the last. He felt as if his brain would melt out of his ears if he had to listen to her senseless garbage for another minute. He let his eyes wander from the window to the boy sitting beside it, hunched over his desk, honey blonde locks hanging slightly in front of his fair face. For some reason he had caught himself being drawn to this boy that he thought he hated. There was just something about Park Jimin’s appearance that made him infatuated. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but every time he looked at the boy something in his heart seemed to flutter.

“Mr. Kim!” Namjoon jolted as the portly old woman viciously smacked his desk with a pointer stick. “As Head Boy I’d expect you to be paying attention to the lesson,” she snapped.

“Sorry, Professor Bogtrotter..” Namjoon mumbled under his breath, stealing a glance at Jimin who was looking directly at him. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. The old woman scoffed as she turned made her way towards the front of the class. She smacked the chalkboard with the pointer, “Turn to page 235. Today you’ll be learning about pixies--” A hand shot up from the back of the class, catching the woman’s attention. Pushing her tiny glasses up on her pig like nose, she squinted at the boy who had his hand raised, “Yes,  _ you _ . What do you want?” Her tone of voice sounded annoyed as if the student was already wasting her time. 

“We ain’t learnin’ about werewolves, ma'am?” Jungkook asked and instantly noticed how Bogtrotter’s face twisted into a cringe as soon as she heard his accent as if she was hearing nails on a chalkboard. 

“No, you children are far too young to be learning about such a vile beast.”

“What makes them so vile? They’re people too, aren’t they? It's not like they can control what they turn into when they’re  _ cursed _ ! Passing judgement upon them like that is entirely unfair.” Namjoon retaliated, speaking out without permission which shocked the entire class. His words seemed to anger the old woman as well as catch her off guard. 

“They’re  _ monsters _ and nothing more Mr. Kim, your outburst has earned you a night of detention. Another peep out of you and I’ll make it a week. Now turn to page 235,” She barked. Right as she opened her mouth to continue the lesson, another hand shot up. She groaned,“What is it, Mr. Park?” She turned to face the Slytherin who proudly straightened up in his chair. 

“I thought you were hired, Professor Bogtrotter, to help us learn how to  _ protect _ ourselves from these ‘ _ vile beasts’ _ . We should be learning about werewolves and dementors, not  _ pixies.  _ Laughable really.” 

“Mr. Park, you’ve just earned yourself detention with Mr. Kim”

“What, how?! That’s not fair, you wit--”

“Another night of detention for talking back. Would anyone else like to join our two  _ troublemakers _ ?” She crossed her arms, glaring down the now silent class, “Good, now back to the lesson on  _ pixies _ with _ no _ interruptions this time.”

\-----

Jimin grumbled to himself as he angrily scribbled words on the list he held, “The actual nerve of that woman.. I swear.. When I get out of here.. When my father hears about this..”

Namjoon side-eyed the Slytherin and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. ‘When my father hears about this’.. Would you mind just shutting up and writing down what I’m saying? It’ll go by faster if you just comply.”

The younger boy acted as if he couldn’t believe his ear, “Oh ho ho! So you’re back to being the  _ teacher’s pet _ , huh? What happened to you being so  _ big and bad _ ? ‘ _ Comply _ ’? As if.” Jimin stared down at the useless list of useless items, a large grin suddenly appearing on his face. “I think I’ve had enough for one night. I’m out of here!” He started for the door.

“Wait! You can’t just leave detention!”

The Slytherin cackled. “Oh? I can’t? Just watch me then.” Without a moment of hesitation, he opened the door and walked out of the dusty classroom.

Dumbfounded, Namjoon sat and stared at the door. Of course he knew they could leave, but they couldn’t  _ leave _ . He chewed on his lip for a moment before jumping up from the floor, “W- Wait for me!” Running out of the room, he found Jimin leaning back against the wall as if he’d knew this would happen and was just waiting. “I’m  _ not _ a teacher’s pet.”

Jimin acted surprised. “Oh really? You seem like a goody-goody to me..” He stared boredly at his fingernails.

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes, “As if I care what a person like  _ you _ thinks of me--”

The younger boy paused for a moment, his eyes widening a bit. “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean? Huh?”

“I think you’re aware.”

As if he were disgusted, Jimin rolled his eyes, “Pft.. Whatever. At least I’m not a  _ goody-goody _ .”

“I am  _ not _ a ‘goody-goody’!” Namjoon snapped, catching the other off guard. They stood in silence, partially because they were listening to see if anybody had heard him, but for the most part both of them had been so shocked at his sudden outburst they weren’t quite sure what to say.

“Then prove it.”

“What?”

Jimin smirked as if he were suddenly feeling confident in himself, or at least confident in the fact he thought he’d win this battle. “I said ‘prove it’. If you can, I’ll drop it, but if not, I’m never letting you live this down.”

The older man seemed to contemplate what he should do for a moment as he stared down at the floor. He slowly lifted his head and looked down the hallway before suddenly grabbing the other’s forearm, “You need to move quickly, and if you tell anyone about this-- I swear-” Without waiting for his response, Namjoon pulled the Slytherin down the hallway.

“Now wait just a minute! Where are w--”

“Shh!” Namjoon held a finger up to his mouth, “Unless you want detention for the rest of the time you’re at Hogwarts, I suggest you zip it.”

The two sneaked through the long, twisting halls trying their best to avoid getting caught. Within the small walk from the abandoned classroom they were previously at the entrance of the library, they witnessed a grand total of six students being caught by Filch and other various figures of authority who had been roaming the dark halls. As quietly as he could manage, Namjoon pulled open the library door, gesturing for the younger boy to hurry inside.

Once the door had closed behind them, Jimin let out a small laugh. “The  _ library _ ? God, you’re actually worse than I could have imagined!” He looked around. The large room was almost completely dark, except for a few lit candles which had been scattered around on various tables. It seemed as if there had already been students who passed through the room, studying but forgetting to blow out their lights behind themselves. It seemed a bit ominous but at the same time, somehow, peaceful and calming. Stepping in front of the older man, Jimin looked around the room fondly as he remembered things he had almost forgotten.

The Ravenclaw smirked, moving to stand beside the Slytherin. “Yes, the library--” He glanced over and noticed the other’s facial expression instantly change the second he realized he’d been looked at. Although he was slightly put off by the change, Namjoon continued, “But we’re not stopping here. Follow me and hurry up.” He quietly started towards the back of the room, passing the many rows of tall, towering bookshelves. Nearing the back of the room, the Ravenclaw slowed down to a stop. He peeked around the edge of the last bookshelf making sure nobody was around before continuing to the rope that separates the library from it’s restricted area.

As Namjoon removed the rope and allowed Jimin in, the younger boy kept looking over his shoulder, feeling as if they hadn’t been alone. “A- Are you sure this is a good idea?” He whispered, his voice quivering slightly.

“Oh.. are you feeling scared? We can turn back if you want to, your majesty.” Namjoon replaced the rope behind them, grinning all the while.

“I- I’m not! Just-- Just aren’t a little bit worried about getting caught? Won’t they take away your status as Head Boy?”

“Hmm,” The Ravenclaw pretended to think for a moment, “Nope! They haven’t caught me yet so I don’t think they’ll catch me now. Even if they were to, I’m not afraid.” 

Walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out a book, Namjoon flipped through the pages and read random paragraphs. All of it being things Jimin had never heard of or learned before. He didn’t want to admit it but he was sort of impressed by the gesture. As he listened, Jimin took in the other’s appearance. He’d never taken the time to before and now that he was here, looking at him and spending time with him, he realized the Ravenclaw was much more attractive than he’d previously thought. There was something alluring about him and Jimin wasn’t sure what it had been. Maybe it was his white hair that was so neatly, but also so messily, thrown into a bun or the way he always looked so proper. Whatever it was, he had just begun to notice it recently and the feeling was getting stronger the longer he stayed in his presence.

“So, what do you think?” 

Jimin jolted as he was caught off guard and snatched back into reality, out of his thoughts. “What do I think? About what?” 

“About this. Sneaking into the restricted area. Is it  _ bad _ enough? Or should we go sneak into the kitchen as well?”

“I think..” Jimin trailed off as he looked around at the darkness that surrounded them. “I think that if this is what you get up to in your free time, it’s- it’s pretty cool. Also, it’s super dark in here and I can’t see a  _ thing, _ almost. A bit creepy-”

“So should we head out then?”

“It pains me since we just arrived, but  _ yes _ . I’d like to get the hell out of here now.”

Namjoon closed the book he’d been reading from and put it back on the shelf where it belongs before grabbing the younger boy’s hand, leading him out of the library.

As Jimin walked behind the older boy, he found his eyes lingering again on his tall, thin form. His eyes trailed down from Namjoon’s back to his arm, then finally his hand that was intertwined with his own. The Ravenclaw’s hand was warm to the touch and practically encased his own, much smaller hand.

“You know Jimin,” Namjoon started, making the boy gaze up at the back of his messy bun. “You aren’t  _ totally _ unbearable, I guess.” He looked back at Jimin with a smile, making the Slytherin quickly turn away with flushed cheeks. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself..” The younger whispered shyly, almost as if he was embarrassed by Namjoon smiling at him. The two fell silent and although it was slightly awkward, it was comfortable. Looking down at the floor, Jimin tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear as he became lost in thought suddenly thinking about those cute dimples.

\-----

“I had another dream last night,” Taehyung said between chews. The Dining Hall was as loud and packed as ever as the three Hufflepuffs sat together, finishing up their meals.

“If it was as wild as the last one, I don’t care to hear it, Tae. Every time you explain one of those dreams I feel like I drank a Confusing Concoction,” Hoseok replied as he poked his mashed potatoes with his spoon, his face scrunched in disgust. He shoves the plate of partially eaten food to Jin who gave him a concerned look which he waved off dismissively, turning his attention back to Taehyung who was now pouting. 

“But- But that werewolf one happened.. and why aren’t ya eating, mate?”

“I ‘fell’ again. Just say the dream already,” Hoseok huffed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, gazing tiredly at the younger Hufflepuff. 

“Well, y’know Swine Face?”

“Bogtrotter? Yeah we’ve had her for nearly a month now. I don’t think I can possibly forget the bitch” 

“I had this crazy dream where this cloaked figure entered her room and just..  _ killed her _ right then and there. She didn’t even have tha chance ta scream.”

Jin sat up suddenly distracted from his two plates of food from the description of Taehyung’s odd dream. With his full attention on the boy, he swallowed the food he’d been chewing and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, who was it zat killed her?”

“Dunno, I didn’t see tha bastard’s face, but if I did I woulda congratulated ‘em.” Taehyung chuckled looking at Hoseok with a smirk only to see the older boy had dozed off at the table, completely missing the story about his dream. “Oye!!” He reached over, about to smack Hoseok when Jin quickly grabbed his wrist. 

“Leave him be! He’s probably exhausted.”

Taehyung huffed, slouching in his seat and mumbling under his breath. Suddenly he felt a large hand on his arm, making him jolt and spin quickly around to see Jungkook standing there with a smile. 

“Did I scare ya?” He laughed, squeezing himself between Jin and Taehyung, making the two grunt in annoyance as they were now cramped with little room. He helps himself to an apple from the feast before them, “Have I got news to tell ya boys,” he beamed, puzzling the two Hufflepuff’s. “Word goin’ ‘round is that Namjoon is actin’ like a bad boy now to impress Jimin. All my friends been seein’ him ‘round with the guy actin’ all flirty ‘nd stuff”. 

Jin and Taehyung looked at the taller boy, shocked. The last person they would ever expect to act out of line, let alone to impress someone, would be Kim Namjoon. They just couldn’t believe it. All the detentions he’s gotten recently and why he had stopped hanging around them so much suddenly made sense to the two. But they still couldn’t wrap their heads around why it was Jimin.

“Namjoon.. trying to impress  _ Jimin _ ? I zought he ‘ated ze guy for all ze times he’s bullied Hobi?” Jin frowned, glancing at Hoseok with worry. Namjoon was the boy’s life line during full moons, if word were to get out about this it would only lead to trouble. “We shouldn’t tell Hobi, for his own good.”

“What? Why? Ain’t it wrong if we don’t tell ‘im?”

“No, it’s just.. uhh.. Protecting zeir friendship! You don’t want to ruin zat, right mon amour?” 

“Shoot.. guess not.” Jungkook pouted, setting his finished apple core on the older boy’s plate, making him scrunch his face in disgust. 

“Brat” the Hufflepuff muttered, pushing the core off his plate with his fork before continuing to eat. 

The rest of the dinner was silent with Jungkook returning to his table, Hoseok fast asleep, and the two Hufflepuffs still in shock with the news they just received. Taehyung looked back at the Ravenclaw table seeing Namjoon seated beside some of his other friends laughing and chatting away about something he couldn’t hear, “Guess we now know why he’s been acting so strange, huh?” 

“Oui..”


End file.
